habboswrpfandomcom-20200214-history
MasterScotts
Category:Biographies MasterScotts is a Member of Habbo Hotel in the UK and US and will be found occasionally on .ca. He is also the Grand Master of The Galactic Jedi OrderGJO. =History= Early Life Born Scott Southam on Coruscant, he was the only known member of the Southam Family and - by a travelling jedi- was brought in front of the Jedi Council at one month old. The Masters were very surprised as his presence was stronger than anything that they had felt of a being ever before. Realising his potential, they trained him. After days of training, he had learned what some apprentices had yet not learnt. There was much discussion about what to do with him, knowing that in the hands of the sith, he could be devastating. The masters decided to leave it be until they felt he could be dangerous. Training And Apprenticeship As a young child, Scott was raised by Master Skeel and Master Kym. After many years of training, when he was seven, it was time for Scott to be taught under one mentor. It was difficult to find Scott a mentor to train him, due to him already knowing more than some knight mentors. Eventually, after a fortnight of not being apprenticed, Jedi Master Keltan - the one who had found him in the first place - took the responsibility, and the harder course of training had begun. First True Mission His first mission with his master, at the age of twelve, was to gather intelligence on local mercenary forces that were gathering ad building up on Kashyyyk. After finding out that the mercs were being funded by the sith, Keltan and the apprentice went to deal with the threat, climbing up into the tree-houses to get a better view and to wait for an opportunity to strike arise. Little did either of them know, they had been spotted by a Dark Jedi in one of the tree-houes above. The Dark Jedi called to the group below and the two jedi began to get fired upon. Keltan received a burn scar on his right arm and both of his legs, while scott was caught in the shin. The dark jedi used the force on the tree they were on and sent them both tumbling into the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk. Upon landing, Scott and Keltan hid behind a nearby bush and waited for the scouting party to disperse. Once the party had left, the worst luck struck the jedi. There was no known way to get back to the top, then were suddenly attacked by the scouting party, who had flanked them. They narrowly escaped with their lives. After a day or two of suffering in the shadowlands, Master Keltan was ambushed by a Terentatek and eaten, which was then defeated by Scott. Scott found out that the reason for their failing was not bad luck, but a sith device blocking the minds of force users on the planet. The dark jedi had become adept at looking without the force, unlike either of the two Jedi. After disabling the machine, he was attacked by two dark jedi. Upon killing them both and taking his Master's lightsaber with him, he found a nearby tree, bearing an elevator to the side of it. He activated the elevator, but stayed upon the underside of it upon it's ascent to avoid being spotted. As he reached the top, he stayed low and in the shadows of the platforms, making his way to the small freighter that was used to get to Kashyyyk. Using this, he piloted himself back to Coruscant to report his findings and his Master's death. A New Master Upon returning to the council, giving in his deceased master's lightsaber and giving the report to the masters before him, Scott was highly praised, but was now in need of another master. The role was given to Master Boreel J'kai. Master J'kai promised Scott that he would teach him things no other Jedi knew and also give him his lightsaber upon becoming a Jedi Knight. Scott said no reward was necessary, but Master J'kai insisted. His training continued. Adolescence First Solo Mission His later missions involved him, during the 'Great "Hotel" War' to disable a key sith facility, known as the Forge of Shadows, single-handed. He had to fight through numerous Dark Jedi, aligned with the Sith, he made it half way into the facility and met a powerful black hooded figure, standing just under six foot. They engaged in a ravaging and tiring duel. During the fight, many guards came to watch the fight. Scott saw an opening in the wall, caused by a force attack which was caused during the battle. He knocked the hooded figure to the floor and pulled the entire fifty foot foot duracrete/durasteel wall down on the observers. During the chaos, the hooded figure escaped the falling debris and gave chase to Scott. He dashed into the main laser chamber, hoping this would catch the sith off guard, which it did not. The duelists clashed again, throwing force at each other followed b flurries of lightsaber swings, both blocking each-other's attack. They both made it into the heart or control complex of the death machine and The jedi used the force on the machine to rip all four stabilisers and Gravity system support off of the wall and flung it to the sith, knocking off the shadowed figures hood, revealing a woman. Suprised by this, the woman spoke "Surprised that a woman can keep up with a jedi?" which Scott replied with "Not really, I'm only an apprentice and you are struggling. You just look..." At that moment, the facility started it's fall into the atmosphere of Korriban. Now that the gravity system had gone, they were in zero gravity. Scott jumped away with a little help from the force and forced himself into an escape corridoor. The Dark Lady did not pursue him, so he took a second to search for her in the Force. She was gone. As the facility burnt in the atmosphere, he caught a piece of the flaming debris and used it to shield his fall and shield the heat of the falling. He was later picked up in the empty plains of Korriban by a fellow jedi, who was based on Korriban. Scott was then taken back to Coruscant to give his mission report. He was a very active member of The Jedi Order on Coruscant and Then On Naboo. He moved to JAD also, and moved from order to order, helping with tasks and training as soon as he elevated to the rank of Jedi Knight. Soon after, war between the sith and jedi broke out and he was rewarded with the rank of Jedi master and a place on the Jedi Council on Coruscant for his bravery and intelligent decision-making on the battlefield. He slew over eighty sith before he was called back. =Strategy= There is currently no known way of defeating him, except for using shortcuts, which is forbidden. =Quotes= -May The Force Be With You*** -Feel don't think -Anything is possible. One man can make a huge effect on the galaxy, for better, for worse. Use me as an example of this. One Man makes a big difference, but there are many of us. We must all do our part to help shape the galaxy, and perhaps we will make the galaxy a better place for us all. -Your very existence is a gift. Each day is a gift. Why do you think they call it the present? -You may fear what you don't understand, so understand this. You are a Jedi, you can overcome anything. -Jedi Don't make peace, we only create the components for it. Everyone else must fix them in place. -You know the light side. That is only half of the picture. The other half is knowing how to use it for good. =Personality And Traits= Scott was a very laid-back individual, who always liked to brighten the situation up for everyone with a little jeer or making light of the situation. He was also very serious when he needed to be. He was never known to have been upset or even to have pulled a mad or upset face. He always thought of the posibilities of every outcome very quickly and, without hesitation, chose the path which he deemed the best choice. He was hard working, also. He always tried to help, no matter the situation. Appearance He is a tall, well-built, yet light and fast character. He is very fast on his feet and very agile. It is hard to keep track of him when he doesn't want to be tracked. he has golden blond hair, with his hairstyle sometimes loose and natural when it gets long, to spiked hair when it is short. He also has a blond soul patch. Force Powers Light Side Powers -Alter Environment -Animal Friendship -Battlemind -Battle Precognition -Combustion -Crucitorn -Droid Disable -Electric Judgement -Force Blinding -Force Enlightenment -Force Healing -Force Ghost -Force Light -Wall of Light -Force Orb -Force Projection -Force Protection -Force Defend -Force Absorb -Protection Bubble -Force Stasis Field the most advanced version of Force Stun -Force Valor -Hibernation Trance -Levitation -Mind Trick -Morichro -Plant Surge -Ray -Revitalize Universal Powers -Art of the Small -Aing-Tii fighting-sight -Battle Meditation -Breath Control -Comprehend Speech -Dopplegänger -Force Bellow -Force Body -Force Comprehension -Force Confusion -Force Deflection -Force Listening -Force Flash -Force Illusion -Force Meld -Force Breach -Force Throw -Force Vision -Force Wave -Force Repulse -Force Weapon -Force Whisper -Precognition -Psychometry -Sever Force -Shatterpoint -Tapas Dark Side Powers -Deadly Sight -Drain Knowledge -Force Destruction -Force Drain -Force Fear -Force Horror advanced version of Force Fear -Force Insanity the most advanced version of Force Horror -Force Flight -Force Lightning (Organic limbs & extremities required) -Chain Lightning variation of Force Lightning -Force Shock variation of Force Lightning -Force Storm -Force Maelstrom -Force Rage -Force Resuscitation -Force Scream -Force Slow -Force Affliction variation of Force Slow -Force Plague advanced version of Force Slow -Force Storm (wormhole) -Force Wound -Force Grip advanced version of Force Wound -Force Choke variation of Force Grip -Force Crush the most advanced version of Force Wound -Kinetite -Mechu-deru -Midichlorian Manipulation -Mind Control -Spear of Midnight Black -Spirit Transference -Thought Bomb -Torture by Chagrin Core Powers -Force Speed -Force Cloak -Force Stealth -Force Sense -Farseeing -Force Empathy -Force Seeing -Telekinesis -Force Jump/Leap -Force Pull/Push -Telepathy He was known to have the most advanced force speed known, going speeds just above 120 mph. Lightsaber Force Combat Alter Damage Saber Barrier Saber Throw Lightsabers Lightsaber Forms -Shii-cho -Makashi -Soresu -Ataru -Shiem -Niman -Vaapad -Sokan -Jar'Kai -Trakata -Mounted Lightsaber Combat -Trispzest -Double bladed Lightsaber combat -Telekinetic Lightsaber combat =See also= * Link External links